Graduation and the Years After
by Shae.Thalia
Summary: The gang's all graduating but Atlanta. She feels alone and neglected for she doesnt know if her parents will ever meet the team. She is happy in knowing that they have yet to defeat Cronos...but when they do...Will they leave her or stay with her?
1. Chapter 1

It was graduation. They weren't sure what was going to happen next year. Atlanta was staying at Olympus High. Odie had been accepted in to the facility of Science at the local University. Jay had wanted to go to Greece, but since Cronos still escaped them time after time, he and the rest of the group all silently agreed to stay here. Jay was studying politics and leadership at the same University that Odie was at. Neil was taking a year to go model, while Theresa was doing some classes online on psychiatry and teaching. Herry was working at a local automotive shop and Archie was doing an upgrading course.

Atlanta watched her friends... "My brothers and my sister" she thought to herself. She blushed not sure what everyone would think of that not to mention she wasn't sure about if Archie was a brotherly figure or a best friend.

"Theresa Blake," the MC called as Theresa walked across the stage in her blue gown; she proudly took her diploma from Hera as she shook hands with the other teachers. At the end of the stage her eyes flickered up at the parents and students in the stands and did a jump kick off the stage, listening to the cheers.

Archie's eyes flickered on to Atlanta as she beamed proudly at Theresa; she was easy to see in the crowd. Archie was next followed by Neil, Jay, Odie, and Herry.

The group was laughing afterwards as their parents came over subconsciously.

Jay's parents had chestnut hair like their son, but his mom had a willowy appearance with bright green eyes while his dad had Jay's brown eyes. Theresa's dad was there and looking proud but you could tell she was mentally daring him to answer his phone if it dared to go off. Atlanta stood watching while Archie stood getting pictures taken with the rest of the graduating crowd. Her heart ached a little bit; she would miss them in school. 

Herry was hanging out with his granny and a couple who looked like they could be his parents. His dad was potbellied like Hercules and you can tell it took a bit for him to dress up, his mom was small, short and her son had her eyes. Odie was talking to his parents getting more pictures taken of him. Neil was enjoying the pictures and was having the time of his life.

Atlanta began to walk away, her heart squeezed as parents were introduced to each other. Her parents would never meet the team's parents, she wasn't even sure if the group would be around for her graduation.

Just as she turned to leave a hand grabbed her's. She had slowly moved out of their way as they took pictures of each other. Her eyes flickered towards the hand then up in to Archie's eyes.

"Come on," he pulled her back towards the group and mostly towards his parents.

Jay, Theresa, Odie and Herry were already out of their gowns. Theresa was in a pretty red sundress, while the guys were dressed in dress shirts and pants. Neil then came over; his gown too was lost and he was dressed like the other guys.

Jay looked at Atlanta as she look at them uncertainty on her face.

Theresa put her arm around Atlanta. She was dressed nicely out of respect for her friends. She was in black linen capris, black summer sandals and a bright blue t-shirt.

"Hey you may not be graduating with us," she told the younger girl. "You mean a lot to us Atlanta; we want a big group picture."

Jay, Archie nodded as the parents watched, cameras ready.

They all got in to position. A couple of pictures were taken. As Theresa's dad were taking one of just the girls she turned to whisper to Atlanta beside her, "So you wouldn't be at home alone today we got you a ticket to the reception and I have a dress for you in my room," she cackled as Atlanta looked up at her.

As soon as the pictures were taken she ran for it but she couldn't use her speed due to the large amount of people everywhere, whenever a door was in her sights a different member of the team would be waiting for her.

Archie grabbed her arm and gently escorted her back to the Brownstone. He then held her as Theresa came back as the huge group went out for dinner with their parents. And after lunch, Archie handed her over to Theresa and her makeup kit.

Atlanta sighed, sitting in a chair in Theresa's room.

Theresa placed the tiniest amount neutral hued make up on her friend's flinching face. Then handed her a bag, "go change don't wash the makeup off your face you cant see it..."

Atlanta nodded sensing defeat. Part of her didn't want to run away anyway. As soon as the guys were washed up and dressed up Theresa sent them downstairs. They were not allowed to come upstairs for anything. Neil was told if he needed to go upstairs he would get the biggest butt kicking by Theresa after the graduation reception.

Theresa knocked on Atlanta's door.

"Not on your life Theresa! How could you do this to me!" she cried thro ugh her door.

"Are you wearing it?" Theresa said as she pulled out a bobby pin. Each of the bedrooms had a lock on it and Atlanta was currently using hers, but Theresa knew how to pick locks...

About 5 seconds later Theresa had pulled open the door.

Atlanta stood staring at herself in a mirror. Theresa had got her a dark emerald halter top style cocktail dress. On her feet she wore the black sandals she wore earlier. Her flaming red hair was a nice contrast against the pale color of her tanned skin and of the dress.

Theresa smiled and placed her arm around Atlanta. Theresa was dressed in a deep blue full length dress that accented all her curves. The dress had spaghetti straps that crossed across her back and attached to the front of her dress. Her bare skin was visible behind the strings plummeted to the small of her back.

Atlanta looked up at Theresa her eyes had a sad look to them.

She smiled happily, "Come on we will be late otherwise..."

The guys were waiting in the living room. The guys felt uncomfortable in their outfits each was in a different style and cut of tuxedo. Jay was in black, his shirt was gray. Odie was in a nice suit, with a red shirt. Archie was in black, his shirt was black, and the tie however was a blue. Herry was in a different style than Jay and Archie, the jacket had no buttons but it was navy blue with a cream colored shirt. Neil was in all in black with a white tie.

The boys looked up as they heard the tapping of heels and each stood respectively as Theresa came forward. Her long red hair was pulled in to a bun, with her bangs across her face. Her only jewelry was a gold heart necklace done up with cubic zirconium, and gold earring each with a small stone as well. She smiled happily, as Neil, Herry, Archie and Odie realized Jay was just staring. The 4 guys laughed as Jay blushed ever so slightly. Theresa looked to her left where Atlanta was hiding. Theresa sighed and rolled her eyes and left the scene. Jay smirked as Archie was suddenly trying to look around corners without making himself obvious.

A triumphant Theresa came back. Her hand clasped around another's. Atlanta stared at the guys daring them with her glare for them to say something.

Archie was the one the guys caught staring. Her red hair was tamed a little bit with gel, but it still had a spike like appearance. She had removed all of her earrings only wearing a silver pearl in her lobes. At her next she wore a silver chain which had a simple pearl on it.

"Wow... You guys look great," Jay said as he saddled up to Theresa's side.

Atlanta muttered something scowling, Archie swore she said "Theresa looks good, I look like a dog in a tutu."

Archie chucked and offered his arm to a surprised Atlanta, "May I escort you my lady to your carriage?"

She nodded and self consciously pulled her skirt straighter. Her hands were tightly holding her clutch. She grabbed a light jacket and held it in a nice bundle.

"You look fine" he whispered to her, "you do look great"

Atlanta nodded but Archie saw her head was else where

He squeezed her hand and helped her in to Herry's truck.

As they drove towards the reception, where they were meeting their parents for more pictures beforehand they saw some people racing by screaming. They all exchanged glances with each other.

"A mad runaway zombie? Or maybe they saw some of the stuff that people were wearing at grad..." Neil suggested looking at his mirror.

Atlanta grabbed her clutch tighter to her. She grinned; she maybe was able to get out of this, or at least save her reputation. Until she saw the giants which caused her smile to widen.

"Cronos!" Jay said as Herry slammed on the breaks.

Theresa rolled her eyes again she climbed out of the car.

"Jay..." She started when she realized his xiphos was out and in his hand. His jacket lay forgotten in the car along with the other guys'. She turned to Atlanta staring at the giants trashing through the city. "Only Jay would bring a sword to graduation," she whispered standing off to the side both uncertain about how to fight in dresses.

Atlanta handed Theresa her numb chucks from her clutch with a proud, happy smirk plastered across her face... Theresa stared at her in disbelief as Atlanta took out her laser crossbow and attached it to her wrist.

"Archie!!" she called Archie turned, as Atlanta chucked his whip at him. Theresa looked at her again.

"What?!" Atlanta asked indignant. She pointed to a plastic bag in the back of Herry's truck... "I brought stuff, call it wishful thinking. Do you want to change?"

She handed Theresa a bag and booked it in to a bookstore that was just across the street from where Herry had stopped his car. Theresa looked in the bag to see a pair of sneakers, her pants and her red tank top.

Theresa shook her head disbelieving and raced across the street as Atlanta came out her dress draped over her arm. She lay it down on the seat and went to aid the boys.

Theresa came out a few seconds later and laid her dress on top of Atlanta's and raced to Jay's side.

They fought them for a little while when the guys started noticing the girls change in clothing.

"How did you guys change?" Jay asked as Theresa smacked the giant on the leg with her numb chucks.

"Ask the girl who was bringing weapons to our graduation dinner," Theresa retorted as Jay took out his retractable staff.

"You BROUGHT BOTH?! I thought I was supposed to be the one with the gift of foresight." Theresa teased actually having fun.

"Cronos SHOW YOUR SELF!" Atlanta called a challenge to the God of Time. One of the giants was down for the count and the other running away.

Atlanta laughed insanely until a voice piped up behind her.

"I would never keep you waiting descendant of Atalanta." Cronos replied right behind her as everyone's focus changed.

He grabbed Atlanta before the group had time to assess what was happening.

Atlanta grinned; her heel kicking Cronos up in the stomach as he stumbled and released her. She bore down firing her lasers as Jay and Archie came to stand at her side.

"Not today Cronos," Jay said as Archie's whip latched around his hand and Jay's xiphlos pinned Cronos to the concrete.

Odie grabbed a muscle stunner from Herry's trunk and shocked Cronos with it.

Each of the teens minus Neil stared down at Cronos with the coldest eyes he could ever hope to see.

"Neil? Call Campe, tell her, tell her that we have someone who she has a long over due date with." Jay commanded staring at Cronos daring him to try and escape.

When Campe came she took Cronos back to Tartarus.

Atlanta and Theresa went back to change, both feeling kind of gross and sweaty.

Atlanta's hair had miraculously stayed the way she had wanted it too, and help Theresa pull her hair back up. They ended up back at Herry's truck in record time. Herry had a slight cut on his hand but it had already clotted. They scrambled in to the car anxious to get to their reception before they were overly late.

They arrived at the reception just as people were going in. Their parents were upset asking where the teens had been, before Hera came to their rescue.

"They were doing a favor to me. Ill explain it later but let's go inside briefly and you can come back out for a bit to take pictures."

Everyone went in. Atlanta felt uncomfortable; Hera placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up in to the Goddess' eyes.

"Nothing will change here. You all did a great thing capturing Cronos and putting him back where him back where he belongs. In 2000 years the planets will re-align, your work will be undone. Your descendants will become the defenders." Hera smiled at an uncertain Atlanta.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked quietly as Archie came back out to look for her.

"Don't worry Atlanta, just because you are alone next year, you won't ever be alone."

It sounded like a dismissal. Atlanta caught up with Archie, the two walked in to the room.

Jay, his parents and his brother, Theresa and her dad were sitting at one table.

Herry Odie were at one table and Neil was at another. There was a place for Atlanta at Archie's table.

"Mom, Dad, this is my best friend, Atlanta Stone, Atlanta this is my parents Mr. and Mrs. Hendrick." Archie said as he pulled out a chair for Atlanta. Just as the two settled the MCs stepped forward. The grad banquet had begun.

The food had been good and most of the parents had left leaving the kids to their own devices. Dancing had opened up and the guys were arguing about who got to ask which girl for the first dance.

"Like we cant decide on our own," Atlanta muttered as the DJ began with a jive song.

"Want to?" Theresa held out her hand as Atlanta laughed.

Jay had turned around he had won the first dance with Theresa only to see her twirling a red head in a green gown.

"Looks like we were beat, lets join them" Jay said as they all began dancing together.

Atlanta was having the time of her life, until the first slow number. She backed down rapidly as Theresa and Jay headed out to the dance floor.

"That's when you know that Cronos is beat," Neil said as he lounged in a chair near the floor.

Atlanta looked at him in question.

"Because he's finally concentrating on having fun and wooing Theresa." Neil said as he fixed his hair in his mirror.

Atlanta and Odie stood beside Neil watching their leader dance Theresa around the room and realized he was right.

The second song came up; Jay and Theresa were in their own world as a hand appeared at the side of Atlanta's vision.

"May I have this dance Ms. Stone?" his voice gruff as Atlanta shocked; placed her hand in his.

He led her out on to the dance floor and twirled her about him before his hand was at the small of her back, her hand on his shoulder and their hands intertwined.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

Atlanta's eyes were fixed upon his face as they danced slowly in place his eyes fixed on hers. Her heart beated happily...

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you _

Theresa had her eyes shut as she snuggled closer to Jay. She opened her eyes to whisper something in Jay's ear when something caught her eyes. 

Neil, Odie and Herry were frantically motioning to them to look at a couple just on the other side of the dance floor. Theresa looked only to see a vibrant redhead in a green dress wrap her arms around the neck of a boy, dressed in black with cowlicked purple hair. His arms slipped around her waist.

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

Theresa grinned as she moved so Jay could see what she saw. His chocolate eyes meet her blue-green as a satisfied smile came upon his lips.

"Nice plan to get her here." He whispered, his deep voice striking a cord in Theresa's chest.

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

Archie and Atlanta paused realizing that they had shifted dance positions, bring their faces millimeters apart. A suggestive smile was suddenly upon Atlanta's lips as she raised up on her tip toes. Hope filled Archie's eyes but then he shook his head.

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

Atlanta didn't want to take no for an answer. With a smile she leant in to kiss him as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

When they broke apart Archie looked nervous.

They left to go sit in a quiet corner, Atlanta wanted to know what was wrong.

"Archie what's up?" she said sitting beside him.

"Its just that Atlanta," he looked so uncomfortable. "I don't want you to convince yourself to fall for me. I wanted you to do it all on your own." Atlanta placed a finger to his lips.

"Hey Arch? Its me Atlanta remember? I realized it tonight when I was changing. You are the one I will miss the most. Because well Because I love you." She said simply.

Archie grinned as he hugged her, whirling her around.

"Archie! Archie you dork!! Put me down!" Atlanta said trying to sound angry but instead was trying not to laugh.

He did before her feet could even touch the floor, his lips were upon hers.

**There may be an Epilogue but I am not sure...R&R (I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OR IDEA OF COTT and the song was sung by CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO copywrited by Disney who I also dont own...Ok ok ok Ill write an epilogue... :D you may have to wait a little while. The epilogue will be much the same set up... A&A fluffy goodness as the main course with J&T as the fluffy sside order**


	2. Chapter 2

Atlanta wandered through the school. It was the day off after graduation and only about 5 in the morning. Her teammates were back at the Brownstone sleeping the night off. The rest of the school had a day off, she smiled, and she knew some principals made all the students come in the day after graduation.

She wasn't sure where she was headed until she ended up in the locker room. She opened her locker and grabbed her training gear. More specifically a pair of black yoga pants and her grey zip up hoodie; she placed her headphones in to her ears and headed out to the training obstacle course.

She ran through it repeatedly for 5 hours until the machines just stopped. She turned to the control panel to see Jay standing there watching her.

She straightened up her shoulders and walked over to where she had put her water bottle down. She waited until her leader said something; she poured the water over her head.

"Atlanta what are you doing?" Jay asked coming over to her watching her stretch, his fingers ran through his short brown hair. His PMR began to ring.

"Archie I found her," he answered the PMR. Atlanta wandered back over to the control box and flicked the obstacle course back on. She turned the speed dial to kick it up a notch as Jay continued to talk on the PMR.

Jay turned around when he heard the whirl of machines watching Atlanta run through it twice more.

"Arch? You may be the best one to talk to her, Jay out…" Jay said as he flipped off the machine once more.

"Atlanta come talk to me!" Jay asked as she growled at him.

"Come on Jay you and me!" her voice strained as she threw a wooden practice sword at her.

"No, Atlanta you pushed yourself way too hard this morning. You are going to hurt yourself if you don't chill." Jay told her trying to push the sword away.

Atlanta met Jay's eyes and something compelled him to grab the sword. Her eyes were desperate. They stood apart; bowed ever so slightly and swords crashed.

Jay wasn't even trying but Atlanta was relentless, there was no break as she attacked him. Jay sword had to move faster or Atlanta could hurt him or hurt herself. There was no break for him to disarm her. Jay was busy defending until Archie and Theresa entered the training room. Archie's eyes assessed what was happening and boldly walked over and grabbed Atlanta's arms letting Jay breathe. Jay nodded his thanks at the other boy.

None of them could think of what to say. Something was bothering Atlanta but they all knew she wouldn't tell them. Archie remembered something that Hera had told him as he and Theresa entered the school.

"Atlanta go shower and change, Hera wants to see us…"

Atlanta walked towards the locker room.

She had listened to phone messages after grad. Jay had gotten accepted at a university in Greece and they were calling to see if he accepted with a 1200 dollar scholarship. Theresa it had said had been accepted to the same university. She had a message from them too. Atlanta had not known they had both applied. But they were close and dating or at least very close to dating after the graduation last night.

After they defeated Cronos the plan was they would all leave. It was better for them along the line for their futures instead of staying here because Atlanta didn't want to be alone during her senior year.

Atlanta came out her hair wet and her eyes moist. She didn't know why she felt so bad she should be happy but she felt sorry for herself. She shook her head. This wasn't fair or good. Enough is enough.

She followed the guys back to the janitor's closet. Each took out their pendants until Jay finally used his.

They walked in and entered Hera's solarium.

There parents stood there with Hera. Each of the team went to there while Atlanta stayed off by herself. Until Archie's parents stepped aside and Atlanta saw her dad. She was shocked. She wandered over and gave him a huge hug.

Archie saw Atlanta's eyes go wide as he noticed a woman and a man standing off to the side. He was taller and his skin was darker, he looked Native American. Atlanta had his eyes, her mom had dark brown hair and look like the shorter version of Atlanta.

Archie smiled then everyone became silent and looked at Hera.

"I want to congratulate the heroes for finally defeating Cronos." The team exchanged glances…

"Children, I have told your parents everything." Jay suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable.

"We are sorry we lied to you all," he apologized to the parents for the team's sake.

"They know only that you defeated Cronos…" Hera told them, "but they do not know why you were chosen for the task. We will be doing a demonstration"

Jay nodded and led the team out of the solarium saying they were going to go change.

Atlanta was the first one dressed and her muscles were still very warm. She continued to stretch and shook out her back muscles as the parents filed on to the upper area of the gym.

Hera was on the main floor with each of the team's teachers.

The team filed out. Jay came out first, followed by each of them. All the guys but Herry and Odie were in grey pants, while Theresa was in grey as well.

"May I introduce Ares, Persephone, Aphrodite, Artimis, Hermes, Hercules teachers of Archie, Theresa, Neil, Atlanta, Odie, and Herry. I myself was the teacher of Jay."

"Jay is the descendant of Jason of the Argonauts, Atlanta is the descendant of Atalanta, Theresa is the descendant of Thesues, Neil is the descendant of Narcissus, Herry is descended from Hercules, and Odie is the descendant of Odysseus." Hera said as the parents jumped slightly when Chiron and Heph brought chairs forth.

"Chiron was their teacher with the animals that they came to meet, and Heph helped the team with technology. Ares was also the team teacher in forms of battle."

The parents looked semi-disbelieving. Jay's mother was looking at him fondly, Jay's father looked slightly unnerved by Chiron's appearance but his eyes focused on his son below. Odie's parents were curious looking at him, and at Hermes wondering what Odie had learned from him. Theresa's dad looked slightly uncomfortable. Herry's grandmother began a conversation with Chiron about the eagle she had met when she had been taken captive as Herry's parents just leaned back listening to what Hera had to say. Atlanta's dad sent her a wink while her parents looked at her fondly.

Atlanta finally felt relaxed as she caught her dad's wink.

"Ares we leave them to you" Hera and the other gods headed up to the track where the parents sat.

Ares ran them through archery, wrestling and sword fighting. The team showed their bests, Jay excelling at swords, Herry at wrestling and Atlanta at archery.

He set up the obstacle course where Atlanta's speed and Archie's competitive nature came to shine. Neil signature scream echoed through out the gym.

Odie set up his dragon stimulation and Neil became the damsel in distress while the others ran through the stimulation.

Persephone came down and showed Theresa's telekinetic skills in animal control, and her lyre skills.

Atlanta with Artemis was sent hunting targets with her bolas and laser crossbow.

Archie and Jay ended up doing a free for all battle, and Jay also led the team through a simulation set up by Hermes.

Neil's luck was exhibited through out all his tests; however Herry had become wise since the last time they wrestled.

The parents were impressed. The teens were all having fun.

Atlanta at the calling of Theresa challenged Archie to a race against 25 laps around the track. Archie grinned knowing very well that she would beat him. The two we off racing around the track speeding past their parents; Atlanta gaining the obvious lead. Her muscles burned as she shifted gears leading Archie by about half a lap. The team cheered as Archie tried to kick it up a notch. Atlanta won with Archie pulling up not far behind. Archie was doing his typical pout, but everyone erupted in to cheers and laughter.

The team was laughing in the locker rooms; the girls could hear the roar of laughter as the guys teased Archie. Theresa and Atlanta winced as a loud feminine scream echoed through the school from the boys' locker room as Jays loud laughter could be heard as Neil screamed about his hair. The squeals of laughter from the girls resulted in the sounds of spraying water could be heard in the boys' locker room as the girls had a water fight.

Atlanta and the group met outside them but they all realized what had happened. This was the end.

Theresa intertwined her fingers with Jays to the cat calls of the boys and the cheering of Atlanta which caused her to blush as soon as Jay shot a look at Archie who in turned blushed.

The team headed back to the brownstone realizing that this was good bye. A barbeque had been set up as the other team members packed. Herry, Odie and Neil were staying with Atlanta as she graduated from Olympus High. Theresa and Jay were heading to Greece to attend school there; Archie was heading to Philadelphia to study at the Community College in his home town.

The team headed back but the night was the last night.

Archie had is bike packed up, and was looking for Atlanta while Theresa and Jay had decided to take advantage of the time off to pick some stuff up for their co-ed dorm room in Greece.

Archie found Atlanta curled up quietly on the Hammock. The other students had school for one more week and then Atlanta was heading north for the summer while Neil held the Brownstone and kept it warm for when she, Herry and Odie returned.

Archie sat beside her as her eyes met his.

"Atlanta, there is something I want to tell you," he started.

"Don't Archie, please don't. We aren't sure when we will see each other again." Atlanta replied, "Don't make it harder to say good bye."

Archie nodded, then handed over a sheet of paper, and hugged her tightly.

"Ill miss you 'Lanta, Stay in touch." His lips pecked her check. And he walked away towards his bike.

She stayed quietly for a moment the place where his lips touched, burning comfortably on her skin as she opened up the note.

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

I always loved you Atlanta, I know its wrong to ask you

to wait for me but I want you to know that when high school

is over, I will always wait for you.

Love Archie XOX

**The poem is by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.**


	3. Chapter 3

Atlanta lay in her bed at home. Her head rested tiredly on her pillows. She had graduated a couple of years ago. She was attending the local university and still lived in the Brownstone. Herry and Neil stilled called the Brownstone home. Herry was a mechanic; while Neil was a well sought after model and he began to do some minor acting.

When she returned to the high school as a senior the headaches had started. As the year progressed the headaches got worse, until her vision began to blur. When she had gone to the doctor she had learned some bad news, she had a tumor in her brain which was pressing on her ocular nerves.

She attended chemo to shrink the tumor and it was successful at first. She graduated with honors, but didn't attend grad. After she had said good bye to Archie, Theresa and Jay she hadn't talked to them much.

With the time difference Jay and Theresa were too busy to talk. And Atlanta wondered if Archie even remembered her.

Atlanta's parents had tried to talk her in to going home but Atlanta had wanted to stay.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," her voice was harsh and rough. She coughed quietly into her hand as Herry entered.

"Hey Herry" she said raising her hand up to greet him.

He smiled, "Hey Lanta you up for some visitors?"

She groaned and nodded tiredly, "As long as it's not my parents"

He laughed knowing how obsessive and over tentative her parents had been to her. He shook his head, "No it's not them"

He left and then a girl with orange hair entered, her hand linked with a brunette boy.

"Jay? Theresa?" Atlanta gasped out in shock as the two came up to her bedside. She struggled briefly to sit up but gave up out of breath and tired; she lay back on her pillows as Theresa and Jay came over.

"Hey Lannie," Theresa said sitting down beside her smoothing the bed covers around her.

Atlanta looked up at her leader; her face just glowing.

"How's it going Atlanta?" he asked concerned.

"It's going, I have my good days and my bad. Sadly this is one of my bad days…" Atlanta said quietly.

Jay nodded and trying to comfort her: ran his hand over her brown hair. She had yet to dye it her signature bold red color since her hair grew back. She smiled up at Jay and Theresa and spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?" her eyes sparkling happily to see them.

"Herry called us, he told us what had happened and so we took next year off and wanted to come stay with you."

"You guys didn't have too" Atlanta protested as Theresa stood up. "What about school?"

"Don't worry about it Atlanta," Theresa soothed, "We will talk to you later. Get some rest."

Atlanta's eyes flickered shut instantly as Jay and Theresa shut the door and headed down to the living room.

They entered the living room seeing Atlanta's mom, and siblings, Herry and Neil sitting there quietly.

Theresa went and hugged Atlanta's mom her eyes wet with tears.

"We are sorry we didn't tell you about how bad she was," Atlanta's mom replied returning the hug as Jay settled her down on the love seat.

"Has anyone called Archie?" Jay finally asked. "Or where is Odie for that matter?"

"Odie is studying in California," Herry replied, "He will be here in a couple of days. And no one has gotten a hold of Archie."

Jay nodded and pulled out his battered PMR.

He stood up and excused himself, and went outside.

"Archie here," static raged over the old PMR.

"Archie, its Jay listen how soon can you come back?"

"Where is back? I'm not going to Greece." Archie's voice came in loud and clear before overcome by static once again.

"Back to the Brownstone," Jay replied, "Archie we will pay for flight tickets you just got to get back here as soon as you can"

"Why?" Archie asked.

"To see Atlanta, she isn't doing so well." Jay sighed and his eyes filled with tears, "She's dying, Arch. She may not make it to September."

The silence over the PMR made Jay questioned whether or not Archie had heard him.

"I'm on my way. I will see you in a couple of days." Archie hung up.

Jay nodded and wandered back inside quietly and met Theresa's eyes as she met him by the door.

"Archie is on his way," he said as he took Theresa in his arms.

Theresa nodded and looked up at Jay, "Why her?"

Jay shook his head; he would face Cronos alone before he lost his team mate, his sister, Atlanta.

Archie landed 2 days later. He got off the plane to see the team, grown up and waiting.

"Hey Drama Queen, Jay, Herry, Odie," his eyes flickered to Neil, "Neil."

"Hey Archie," Jay said clasping his hand on Archie's shoulder.

The two guys headed to grab Archie's luggage.

"Jay how bad is she?" Archie asked curiosity getting the better of him.

Jay met the eyes of the warrior, his chocolate eyes darkened slightly. "Arch I'm not going to lie. She was up and about when we left but she's not doing well."

"What have the docs' say?" Archie asked again grabbing his luggage from the carousel

"That if the tumor has shrunk down she will be fine, however the threat of it coming back will always haunt her. However if it gets worse, she will slowly lose use of her arms, she will lose her sense of taste, her sense of sight; she will fall in to a coma and die."

Archie staggered as though Jay had kicked him in the stomach.

"She'd hate that" his voice was remarkably calm.

Jay nodded.

They rejoined the group and sat in Herry's orange truck. Theresa looked at Archie as he gulped suddenly.

"Archie? Don't tell her how bad it is. She knows she just wants us to go on as if she wasn't that bad."

Archie nodded and tentatively got out of the truck when they pulled up to the Brownstone

"Archie?" a voice echoed as a girl Archie barely recognized headed down the stairs.

It was Atlanta. Her short hair looked wet, and it no longer looked brown it looked red.

"You dyed your hair," Theresa said coming up from behind of the staring Archie.

"Yeah, I felt good today. I didn't know you were getting Archie." She replied her eyes still focused on Archie.

Jay nodded and everyone headed in except for Archie and Atlanta.

Archie could recognize her but it was a shadow of the girl who easily beat lapped him 20 times on the track. She looked stick thin, with dark shadows under her eyes.

"Archie," she came down and hugged him. He hugged her tightly, feeling every vertebrate of her spin pushing against his hands. He had missed her so much; he wasn't sure why he had not contacted her. She felt weak and breakable in his arms.

He looked down at her in shock to see her eyes glowing with happiness to see him. He felt odd though. He felt so happy to see her, yet this shouldn't be happening to a strong girl like Atlanta, this wasn't her.

Archie walked inside with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh Lannie I missed you," he said as they entered the building.

She smiled, "I missed you too Archie." Her laugher echoing through the house.

Archie and Atlanta had a quiet day together. Archie convinced her parents and everyone to let her come boarding with Archie as long as they were careful and Archie understood the dangers.

Atlanta was so happy to be outdoors and to be with Archie she looked thin but completely healthy.

Archie smiled and fell asleep on her bed with her in his arms.

During the night Archie awoke to Atlanta screaming in pain.

"Atlanta? Wake up" Archie cried jumping from the bed as she thrashed around. Her mom rushed in with a bottle of pills.

"Lanta, calm down" her mom said as she gave Atlanta a pain killer and as Atlanta fell moaning on to her pillows.

Archie stared in shock as Mrs. Stone met his eyes.

"I'm sorry son." And she left the room.

Archie placed his hand on her head to feel her burning up and her voice weak from pain whispered "Don't leave…Arch? Don't leave…" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm not I'll be back in a bit"

Archie went down stairs, dressed only in his gray sweatpants to sit downstairs.

Pictures of the team in the past decorated the hall and the living room.

Theresa and Jay dancing at the luau, Neil's modeling stunts, Herry and his grandma. There were pictures of the group beating Cronos, a picture of Archie and Atlanta dancing at graduation. Archie laughed as he saw pictures of him chasing Neil around the school, and he smiled quietly at the sight of each student with their teachers.

Jay came downstairs. He was dressed in boxers and a top. He found Archie looking at the student mentor pictures.

"Do you see them often?" Archie asked Jay not looking away from the pictures.

"Persephone and Hera came over when Theresa and I arrived but other than that we haven't been to Olympus High."

Archie sat down on the couch staring tiredly, Jay settled in beside him.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"She just started screaming in pain," Archie said his voice haunted. "She didn't even know me. We lost 2 years," Archie sounded like he wanted to cry.

Jay felt an uncomfortable hand clench his intestines. "Archie, we are all worried about Atlanta, there is a chance she can survive this. But we need to prepare for the worse too." He clamped his hand on Archie's shoulder.

"She has till September," Jay stood to leave "Don't lose any more time."

Archie went back to Atlanta's room to see sweat pouring down her face. He took a tissue and whipped her face ever so gently, and lay down beside her. She lay her head down on his chest and clung to him. Her eyes were shut as he stroked her red hair. He did not sleep that night. He was content to watch the young women cuddling up tightly to him sleep, peacefully for the remainder of the night.

Atlanta's birthday was coming up and plans for a quiet party at home consisting of the seven heroes, the gods, and Atlanta's family.

Archie and Jay were working together to make Atlanta's present from Archie. The party was a quiet success. Atlanta was well enough to head out of bed. The celebrations ended just after a dinner when the party suddenly became just the seven and the gods.

They stood quietly by their mentors as each looked back on the years.

"You all did so well," Persephone said as she hugged Theresa.

"You have all well earned places in Elysian fields" Hera said as the room went quiet as each looked at the young girl staring back at them.

"We will always be together," Atlanta replied after a few minutes

Jay felt the hand unclench his insides and his body relaxed. Archie felt a weight leave his shoulders, Theresa felt the air grow heavier with emotion but everyone relaxed ever so slightly.

"Atlanta can you come outside for a bit with me?" Archie finally asked.

Atlanta nodded as Archie went to grab her coat. Archie walked with her outside, knowing that Atlanta did not want help.

The backyard was decorated with thousands of lit candles and flowers. The night was clear and the stars were out. Jay and Archie had put out his telescope in the middle of the yard as well as placed numerous blankets on the hammock and pillows. Atlanta paused as she looked outside.

"Did you do this for me Archie?" she asked as she opened the door. He nodded and they both began looking at the stars and bickering quietly…When silence surrounded them after a couple of minutes he reached for her hand and led her to the hammock. She smiled and cuddle up against him.

"Atlanta I….I love you but I want to ask your forgiveness." Archie started as he began. "I've waited for you since that day we said good bye, but I thought we had all the time in the world."

Atlanta smiled and met his eyes, her green ones sparkling happily.

"Don't apologize Archie, we still have all the time in the world…I promise. We have all eternity." She replied her fingers stroking his face.

"But Atlanta…"

"Shush, Archie," she placed her finger on his lips like a caress. Archie felt an emotion awake once again desperate to feel her lips upon his once more…before it was too late. "I know my times almost up Archie, trust me. But I have no problems or regrets with my life. We took down Cronos. I met you and my sister and my brothers. I know you are all trying to protect me but it hurts because you are all treating me differently."

Archie wasn't sure what to say.

Atlanta continued, "Ill be waiting for you at the Elysian fields where we will have eternity together."

He smiled slightly, and their lips met for a gentle kiss.

"Happy birthday, my love." He handed her a burnt cd and a gold necklace. He placed the necklace on her, it was just an heart locket. She opened it up and couldn't speak. It was her 2 favorite pictures of the two of them: the two of them dancing at his graduation and a picture of the two of them boarding to the school. She reached for his hand and led him up to her room. She motioned for him to stay there and went to say good night to everyone. After a few moments she came back her eyes slightly damp. She hugged Archie tightly as he changed in to sweats and she turned in to a cami and a baggie pair of pants.

Atlanta and Archie curled up together and fell asleep almost instantly in each other's arms.

Archie awoke late morning to an empty bed and Mrs. Stone shaking awake.

"What is it?" he asked Mrs. Stone suddenly reaching for his shirt.

"It's Atlanta. I guessed she sneaked out to listen to the CD you gave her and she slipped in to a coma. The ambulance just left."

Archie felt his heart grow cold. He scrambled up and grabbed his discarded hoodie.

"Herry's got the car ready," He raced down stairs his eyes dead. Mrs. Stone shoved something in his hand and ran back up the stairs to wake up Atlanta's brothers.

The car was quiet as Archie turned over his hands and realized that Mrs. Stone had given him Atlanta's discman. It had been paused at the end of a song and Archie realized it was perfect that she had heard that song.

The group had become quiet and subdued. Theresa was in Jay's arms pale, her eyes shadowed.

Archie kept pacing and walking in to hold her hand. He placed the song on repeat and placed the headphones over her ears. He had heard somewhere that music could help pull people out of comas.

Archie kept pacing and walking in to hold her hand. He placed the song on repeat and placed the headphones over her ears. He had heard somewhere that music could help pull people out of comas.

3 weeks later Jay pulled his arm out from under Theresa's sleeping form and stood from the chair he had been huddled in. The teens had taken turns staying at the hospital; tonight it was Archie, Theresa and Jay's turn.

Jay stood stretch and looked around for Archie who was sitting talking quietly to Mrs. Stone. Her eyes streamed as Archie whispered to her. She nodded and left down the hall. Archie wandered over to Jay his eyes red.

"She told me not to drag it out." Archie replied to Jay's unasked question. "She wouldn't like it. She wants us all to live our lives for her. Mrs. Stone went to get the doctor... I'm going to go say goodbye."

Archie turned his back on Jay and went in to the room.

Archie stared down at her pale form.

"Good bye, my love." He kissed her check as Jay brought in the sobbing Theresa.

"Bye Atlanta," She said before hiding her face in Jay's shoulder. Jay didn't say anything as Herry, Odie, Neil and Atlanta's family entered with a doctor. He looked at the solemn gathering and pulled the plugs of the machines keeping her alive.

Archie just let the tears fall as he kissed her one last time.

The church was packed for Atlanta's funeral. Archie sat quietly with the rest of the team, and the gods off to the side. Each of the 6 had spoken recounting tales that despite the sadness of the occasion caused chuckles to be heard.

A girl with brown hair came up to speak. He didn't recognize her.

"I did not know Atlanta as well as the previous people who spoke. I played her in field hockey and she was my chemistry lab partner for the first part of senior year but other than that we did not talk. She taught me a lesson I will never forget. Seize the day and live each day as if it is your last. She was competitive, a damn good field hockey player. She was kind and passionate about what she loved. I will always regret not knowing her better..."

**The song was Far Away from Nickleback.**


End file.
